


【松天】职场情人

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Kudos: 23





	【松天】职场情人

刘青松注视着匍匐在床上的娇嫩肉体，伸出手来安抚那颤抖不止的双肩。

年轻的Omega未经人事，只是摆出了跪趴的姿势就羞得耳根子发红。他的双手依旧是被禁锢在手铐里，僵硬地摆在胸前，脑袋埋入了天鹅绒面料的枕头，从圆领毛衣中露出来的一片后颈也是沾染上了一片春色。裤子早已被褪到腿根，两瓣白白的臀和他的主人一样紧张兮兮，战战兢兢地面对着刘青松。

“为什么会想到来拍我。明明金泰相的话题度更高。”刘青松懒洋洋地发问。

“钱…为了钱…和工作…。”而且我已经欠了两个月的房租，再不拍你我就要在天桥底下安家了。高天亮没把后半句话说出去，他不想在刘青松年前塑造一个可怜人的形象，这样只会让他显得更加虚假。

刘青松呼吸一滞，而后扬起了手臂。

“啪——”

伴随着破空声，小孩儿奶白色的臀瓣在暖色灯光下抖动着，随后一道粉色的掌印渐渐浮现了出来。高天亮紧咬着牙，把声音全闷在了枕头里。

“刚刚跟你说过，不听话的小孩是要接受惩罚的。”

明明你也只比我大两岁，高天亮在心里默默反驳着，咬紧牙关不敢说出一个字。

“自己数。”

数什么…。

小孩儿被刚刚那掌打得有些恍惚，还没有捋清刘青松的意思呢，火辣辣的感觉又出现在了另一臀瓣之上，在这突然袭击下没忍住，小孩儿还是在刘青松的鞭笞下叫了出来。

“一…。”

他抽泣出声，抵在胸前的双手也被抽了出来，圈在脑袋前，想方设法地给自己在这极度陌生与羞耻的环境中寻找一丝丝安全感，然而这只是无用功，高天亮无论变换什么姿势，终究都会被刘青松的右手打散。

他再度抬起手，重重地落在了粉粉的掌印上。

“二——”

高天亮有些分不清他到底叫的是“二”还是“啊”，这下不比刚才，这掌完完全全是印在刚刚被打的伤上的，叠加的痛感只让他的臀更为火热。小孩儿能感觉到流出来的眼泪积到了眼镜上，因为他无论看什么都是一片模糊，可他并没有再叫喊出声，只是捏着床单的双手越来越用力了，连指节都有些发白。

然而高天亮的倔强并没有打动刘青松，对他而言，高天亮不过是个偷腥未成的狐狸罢了。力的作用是相互的，别说高天亮的屁股被打出三个巴掌印，刘青松的手也是红的，明明是惩罚高天亮来着，自己却也经受了同样的痛感。刘青松看了看发红的右手，又看了看瑟瑟发抖的小孩，在背光处扯出一个危险的，不怀好意的笑容，随而解开了皮带，折叠起来握在手上。

空气里好像有什么味儿…。

高天亮被刘青松打得有些飘忽，脑子无法思考，只能机械地数着数，他本来只觉得痛，屁股上光是被打的那三下估计能让他一个星期坐不了板凳，真是燥燥地疼。忽然间，小孩儿觉得空气里泛起诡异的热度，又突然变了味儿，幽幽的广玉兰香携着清新冷冽的白鹤芋飘忽在他鼻尖，仅仅只是吸了一口，他的腰肢就软得不像话，要不是刘青松撑着，他估计下一秒整个人就瘫倒在了床上。

“啊——”

刘青松挥动着手中的皮带，在小孩儿的臀尖留下重重一痕。

高天亮的臀原是雪白的，被刘青松的手打成了娇嫩欲滴的粉，又被刘青松用皮带打出了张扬热烈的红，更别说那臀尖了，红得像是水蜜桃那上端拱起的一小撮一样，似乎咬上那么一口就能品到甜腻的汁水。

“数到几了。”

刘青松握着皮带，描摹着雪臀上的数道蜿蜒红印。

“数到，数到三了，呜…。”

小孩儿支支吾吾地，他的屁股像是被抽得要裂开了一样。什么国民老公刘青松，居然有这种奇奇怪怪的癖好，等哪天被曝光出来，他愿意第一个跳出来做指正，把病例拿出来给大伙儿看，就算他夜袭刘青松家拍照的事被抖出来他也不带怕的。

但是不知怎的，好像越来越热了。

空气中的广玉兰和白鹤芋似乎沸腾了起来，像个胶囊一样，把高天亮包裹在这滚热清冽的味道中，小小的Omega彻底软了下去，原本高耸的臀也想撤了骨头似的倒在了软软的大床上，手臂极力地想抱住双膝，可他哪来的力气，所有意识和气力都在刘青松的信息素下消磨殆尽，只能懒懒地搭在腿上，像一道纸糊的屏障。

“变…变态…。”

高天亮像是意识到什么一样，把脸埋在了枕头里尝试着躲避那些让他欲罢不能的味道。偏偏现实不遂他的愿，那香攀着他单薄的脊背，绕过他纤细的脖颈，从天鹅绒的纤维中丝毫不减地钻入了他的呼吸，引得小孩儿的胸口不可抑制地起伏着。

刘青松再次发出一声冷笑，用皮带把高天亮的脑袋从枕头里抬了起来。那一瞬间他有点恍惚，瞳孔也不经意地放大，好看的眉头也被他挤出一个小小的“川”字，就连习惯性挂着笑意的嘴，如今也紧紧抿着。

这应该算是刘青松第一次受到视觉上的“震撼”。

高天亮的脸上满是泪花，眼眶里有，眼镜上有，脸颊上有，就连睫毛和鼻梁上，都有一两滴没舍得滴下。小孩儿很瘦，颧骨也很高，阴影中的皮肤是灰调的红，像是那寒冬腊月里的梅花，用指甲轻轻一掐，那红红的花汁就会携着淡淡的香萦绕在你指尖，久久不散，橙黄暖光下的脸蛋又像是那赤芍，张扬又妖艳，红得直逼你心头，让你忍不住在那光洁可人的颊上留下几道自己的痕迹。更别提那娇滴滴的唇了，微微张合，不停地呵着气，本是淡粉，现在变得又红又润，像一株饱满果实，让人忍不住凑近了品尝那馥郁芳香。

有牛奶的甜腻，也有碧桃一样的清新。

“使君子…。”

刘青松嗅着他颈间清甜，在小孩儿的耳边喃喃着，默默道着他信息素的味道，也毫不掩饰用愈发浓郁的信息素攻陷着直不起腰的高天亮。

高天亮的意识都要被刘青松的信息素冲昏了，他整个人的意识都被搅合在腥甜的蜜罐中，无论他怎样反抗，都会被身体里忽然涌起的一波一波潮热逼退。

Omega的天性难以磨灭，即使在出门前打了一针抑制剂，在Alpha的信息素诱导下，高天亮还是难以自持地发了情，他没法拒绝一个Alpha的盛情邀请，就像现在这样，他也没法控制住不断往外散发的信息素，被刘青松说对了，就是使君子。

一千个人心中有一千个哈姆雷特，使君子也是，每个人都有自己的独到见解。卓定觉得高天亮身上的使君子香是清新的，淡雅的，像是雨后的清晨，泥土和草地被洗刷后染上的那缕久挥不散的清爽，金泰相觉得高天亮的使君子香是灼热的，作媚的，像是罂/粟一样，分明有毒却是每个人都追捧的对象，但扑朔迷离，忽远忽近，一个不小心就会像那熏香一般，蓦地从指间滑走。至于高天亮，他品不出什么，一般能闻到这个味儿后没多久，他就丧失了自我意识，瘫倒在床上。

刘青松觉得，他是兑了蜜的牛奶，加了糖的苦茶。他霸道地掐着高天亮的双颊，趁他无力反抗，吻了上去，连带着自己的信息素，把小孩儿整个人都搅和得意乱情迷。高天亮是个雏儿，母胎solo19年，男朋友都没有一个，自是不知道接吻到底能给他带来什么感觉，也不知道这算不算幸运，初吻居然被一大明星拿了，但这家伙还不知道怜香惜玉，本来嘴就薄，脸皮子也薄，他还啃噬着，厮磨着，还时不时地吮吸着，红润的嘴唇被他吻得红肿，他却还不打算停，撬开牙关就把舌送进来，描摹着自己口腔形状的同时还不忘把所有空气都挤出来，弄得他呼吸不畅，整个人被吻得大脑空白，但软趴趴的手却起不到任何退拒作用，轻轻敲打在肩膀上说不清是拒绝还是撒娇。

刘青松最后还是放开了高天亮，小孩儿像是获赦一般大口大口地呼吸着，却被更多浓郁的信息素压软了身子，逼出更多的蜜液。他一定很湿了，小孩儿想着，悄咪咪地把手伸向那泥泞也只是为了确认，只是为了确认...

“呜...呃——”

高天亮像是触电似的把手指抽了出来，瞬间能钻入脊背的快感对他来说还是太过了。小孩才刚分化一年多，靠着数不清的抑制剂度过了每个发情期，像这样被Alpha压在身下欺辱还是第一次，他哪里耐得住。他只觉得屋子像是被火点着的蜜罐，又热又甜，也能感觉到，也能听到下身涌出了更多蜜液，羞得小孩儿耳根子红了一片，本想夹紧腿让自己不争气的身子停一停，却没想到大腿内侧碰到了半勃的性器，逼得他发出了一声尾音上扬的尖叫。

刘青松看着这副春光旖旎的景象，毋庸置疑的，有些呼吸急促。

高天亮此时全身泛红，侧卧着正对刘青松，弓着腰蜷成了一团，双膝并拢着抵在额头上，刘青松本有些惊讶于Omega独有的柔软，却在那白花花大腿根的肆意摩擦的诱惑下，一时失神。

小孩儿呜咽着，摩擦着私处只不过是隔靴搔痒，能缓过他一时情潮却又燃起了更大的欲火。还是忍不住想把手往下身送，冰凉的手铐在接触大腿根是更是让高天亮整个身子都掠过了一阵诡异的热度，他能听见自己的喘息声越来越大，可自渎无非是饮鸩止渴，他明白得很，能解决自己这发情难题的，也只有那个始作俑者。

“求我。”

刘青松轻笑着，对上了那投向自己的朦胧视线。他觉得高天亮此时就像一只发情的母猫，撅着屁股还磨着腿，一副“求你操我”的模样，色情得很。他能看到小孩一张一合的唇似乎是在犹豫些什么，缝隙间还能看见粉嫩的唇边软肉和一两颗小小的白牙。

“求，啊...求你了...帮帮我...”

刘青松不紧不慢地单膝跪上了床，轻轻握着高天亮的右膝把他隐匿的春色掘了出来，他能注意到刚触碰到小孩儿身体时那不自觉的发抖，被碰到的部位也不知怎的，像打翻了炭盆一样，热的慌。热就热吧，他还抖，像农妇手上的筛子一样，一颤一颤的。

“继续。”

他无视了小孩儿的呜咽，光洁纤长的手指慢慢从顺着膝窝滑倒了春水泛滥的腿根，仅仅是轻轻的触碰都能让Omega轻喘出声，摇着头娇吟着不要，我错了之类的求饶话语，然而这些全权在刘青松眼里是更深层次的诱惑与撩拨。

“好哥哥…求你了…”

高天亮的手轻轻挨上了刘青松的，讨好似的轻轻摩挲着，水雾蒙蒙的眼忽闪忽闪的，忽然被刘青松探入的中指逼出一声长吟。他扬起线条优美的脖颈，喉结像塞了块苹果核一般上下鼓动着，刘青松难以拒绝这诱惑似的邀请，整个人覆了上来，叼着那柔软的耳垂，慢慢用牙撕磨着。小孩儿哪里受得了这样的撩逗，脸是愈发的红了，就连声音也越来越腻，却也还是不自觉地把双手抬了起来，攀上了刘青松的脖子。

那颀长的中指在蜜穴里肆意搅动着，带出更多蜜液，整个房间都像是被牛奶淹没了一样，刘青松用另一只手解开了高天亮手铐的禁锢，方便小孩儿抱着自己的背部或圈着自己的脖子，那只开疆拓土的手也没停过，一指变成了三指在初经人事的柔软粉穴中快速抽动着，引得小孩儿喘息的尾声愈发甜腻，抱着他的手也越收越紧，就连那颤抖着的下半身，也学会摆动着腰肢追逐那越来越重的快感。

快感像密集的雨点一样打在了小孩儿绵软的身上，快要将他淹没一般剥夺着呼吸，上气不接下气地喘着，情潮一浪一浪地打来，高天亮真的没想到，他居然能被指奸到高潮。小孩儿哭叫着，指甲嵌入刘青松的背部，痉挛着射了出来。

高潮余韵让他整个脑袋都是一片空白的，他只能依稀感受到刘青松坐了起来，因为他的前胸突然好冷，他贪恋那能让他安心的热度与信息素，想要伸手挽留却无奈于没有精力，除了躺着喘着粗气其他什么也做不了。好在五感还是有的，他能听见刘青松的鼻息越来越重，也能感受到双腿间被抵上的炽热。

“呜…”

高天亮并不觉得疼。刘青松的肉刃还没进来多少呢，肠壁软肉都攀了上去，蜜穴像是有自主意识一样，要不怎么说Omega的身体是天生用来交配的呢，待那火热欲望完全进入了自己的身子，明明整个人都像是化了一样软倒在床上，只有那淌着蜜液的小穴，把刘青松咬得紧紧的。

“咔嚓——”

是…快门声…?高天亮被这无比熟悉的声音唤醒了部分理智，睁眼一看，发现刘青松拿着他的单反，欣赏着相机里刚刚拍下来的照片。

“你不是想要钱么。”

“用不用我帮你给这张照片买热搜，保证找上你的人数不胜数。”

“或者把你引荐给某些圈里人，他们对你这种一点荤腥都没沾过的小孩感兴趣得很。”

小孩儿委屈极了，紧抿着唇的同时还摇晃着脑袋，被顶弄得一个音节也发不出来，除了哭声和娇喘，他所有想说出来的话都被刘青松逼了回去。他知道刘青松的意思，毕竟狗崽算是半只脚踏入了娱乐圈，他虽没经历过那些黑幕，却也是明白人，刘青松这无疑就是把自己往火葬场里推。

“你不是想要钱吗，我这是在给你机会，装你妈呢。”

刘青松知道九浅一深的说法，但按他的实行却变成了九深一更深，最后的撞击直直碰到了前列腺，激得高天亮再次射出一道白浊，双腿不自觉地战栗着，眼睛也失了神，好像是无论看什么，都会粘上一层充满情欲的粉。

“对，对不起…我真的，不敢了呜…”

小孩儿往后缩着，害怕极了，若不是那一针抑制剂，他恐怕真的会失了理智，完完全全照着刘青松的意思走，若不是自己还能思考些东西，什么能赚钱的提议，他早就接受了。谁不想天天住豪宅，开豪车，一身衣服就是几十万呢，高天亮想吗?想啊。那他愿意给圈里那些钻石王老五当情人吗?爬。

“真不要?”

刘青松掐着小孩儿的细腰，阻止他朝更远的地方缩动，在看到他使劲儿地摇头拒绝后，蓦地将他往自己这边一带，肉刃再次冲击在小孩的穴壁里，高天亮此时真的连摇头的力气也没有了。

他觉得自己就像一个性爱娃娃，乖乖地被刘青松翻了个身，乖乖地按照他的摆弄像刚刚一样跪了起来，把泛着水光的蜜穴和雪臀对着他，还乖乖地继续被欲望开辟身体，乖乖地接受每一轮的撞击。

许是被操控得有些麻木了，高天亮开始彻彻底底沉沦在这场暴力的性爱中，他不再和刘青松搭腔，却也会因几句折辱的话脸红心跳，通俗点来说，高天亮开始有些欲求不满了，他总觉得刘青松的抽动不够激烈，速度也不太快，巧就巧在小孩儿学东西快，开始学会撅着屁股迎下刘青松的每一波攻势，还会夹紧蜜穴，让刘青松的肉刃碾过肠壁每一处，前面的小嘴儿也不歇着，叫着，喘着，哭着，刘青松虽然是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，但他也是第一次见着狐狸精投胎成人。

“刘青…哥哥，再，再快些…啊——”

巴掌落在臀上，又是火辣辣的疼。可是无论怎么痛，在情事的催动下，都会让高天亮的快感更往上攀，尤其是在刘青松擦过能让小孩儿彻底噤声的一点后，他边揉着那雪臀，忘我地在那点上研磨，撞击，小孩儿的嗓子哭哑了都不放过他，就连性爱娃娃也抵不住刘青松这发疯似的顶弄呀，高天亮心里想着，嘴里还无意识地呢喃着“不行了”“要被操坏了”之类的话。

狐狸就是狐狸，得了便宜还卖乖，还玩些什么欲拒还迎的戏码，明明是自己送上门，现在还委屈地哭，装给谁看。明明是为了钱，明明是个狗崽，还自视清高，欲情故纵，真是有意思。刘青松明显地没玩够，继续折辱高天亮的想法油然而生，他从外套口袋中拿出事先备好的一叠钞票，挥洒在高天亮的腰背上。

“你不是想发吗?拿去发啊。”

“这笔钱够你花好久了。”

他整个人趴在高天亮身上，说着好些羞辱小孩儿的话。然而高天亮根本没有回应他的力气，后穴里渐渐肿大的结快要让他痛得晕过去，若不是那只安慰自己颤巍巍性器的手，小孩儿可能真会呜呼在这张大床上。

“可以给你考虑，做我的情人，或者被警察带/走，或者给圈里人当狗。”

刘青松抽出他的性器，靠在了高天亮旁边，伸手把凌乱的刘海全都拨到一边。

狐狸就该圈养在自己身边，与其发了情的时候又撅着屁股一个一个地求人帮忙，不如养在身边，当成自己发泄情欲的玩偶。尤其是这种不沾荤腥的红狐，被压在身下时发出的绵软娇喘格外好听，当真是狐精中的翘楚。所以在高天亮意识模糊地选择了第一项时，刘青松伸出手揉了揉那白白软软的脸蛋。

“真是个乖孩子。”

真是只骚狐狸。

“刘青松，到底怎么啦?你朋友真的没事吗?”

扣门声轻轻响起，随后便是略有些紧张的女声，说来也奇怪，明明是女孩子，声音和刘青松的却有些像。

“没事的姐，只是晕过去了，睡一觉就好了。”

他看着自家小狐狸的睡颜，默默咧开了嘴角。


End file.
